


Bright Lights

by Synnerxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, First Date, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Bobby go on an awkward first date. Not that they're calling it a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the picfor1000 challenge. This was my [picture](http://www.flickr.com/photos/batiks/2941493863/lightbox/).

Bobby frowns at the bustle of activity around him, tucking his hands in the warmth of his jacket pockets. "Why are we here again?"

Chris glances at him. "It could be fun."

"This is only fun if you're a teenager on a date or with friends." Bobby grumbles glaring at group of kids he recognizes. 

Chris sighs and starts off for the carnival games, knowing Bobby will follow after him. He pays for a game and picks up the gun and shoots all the targets. He gives the giant stuffed bear to Bobby and smirks when Bobby huffs at him but smiles at the bear when he thinks Chris isn't looking.

They walk around the carnival for a while, sharing a bag of popcorn between the two of them. They watch the merry go round as it spins and the kids laugh and scream. 

It's a pretty nice time, even if they are at a carnival of all places. They don't call it a date, not exactly, because they're not together like that because it's not a relationship. It was supposed to be just sex, but somehow something changed and now it's a thing they don't talk about, but they know it's more than just sex. 

They continue to walk around the carnival and Bobby gets a funnel cake, getting powdered sugar all over his mouth and Chris grins, backing him into a darkened corner by a game tent and kisses it off, the kiss sugar sweet. 

They're just rejoining the crowd when they run into a group of people. Bobby looks up at them, ready to apologize and move on when he sees who it is.

Stiliniski, McCall, the Martin girl, and Chris' daughter. 

The words die on his lips and he stares at them while they stare back. He can feel Chris tense up beside him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Allison asks, looking confused.

"Didn't think carnivals were really your scene, Coach." McCall smirks and Bobby makes a mental note to make him run suicide runs on Monday during practice. 

"Oh my God, you're on a date, aren't you?" Stilinski asks, smirking when catches sight of the bear that Bobby is still holding onto.

"Shut the hell up, Stilinski." Bobby growls, feeling the heat creeping up his face and he glares harder at the teenager, making him deflate somewhat.

"That's my dad you're talking about. He's not on a date with your coach." Allison says, voice a higher pitch that normal. 

She looks at her dad for confirmation and when he doesn't say anything for a beat, her eyes widen. "Oh my God."

"Look, Allison, we can talk about this, okay?" Chris says, reaching out to her.

She takes a step back and breathes for a moment. "Look, it's okay. Not a big deal. I'm not upset and I'm not gonna be a brat if you're happy or whatever. We'll talk later."

Chris looks likes he wants to say more, but he glances around at the group and nods, dropping his hand and sighing.

"I'll see later at home then." He watches her as she turns and walks away, hauling the other three with her.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Bobby grumbles. 

Chris nudges him with his elbow. "Come on, we've got one last place to get to before we can leave."

Bobby sighs, but follows Chris when he starts walking again. 

"You want to ride the Ferris Wheel?" Bobby says, arching an eyebrow at the other man.

"Yeah. Come on." Chris stands in line and Bobby follows behind him. 

Soon they're climbing into the car and on their way up. Bobby shoves the bear into the corner of the car and scowls when Chris smirks at him. Then they're moving and Bobby looks out the window, surprised at how far out over Beacon Hills he can see. It's a nice night too and there are stars out that are shining and Bobby is willing to admit this part is pretty nice.

The Ferris Wheel comes to a stop with them at the very top and Bobby stares out over the town and the bright lights and finds it hard to imagine himself sitting here with Chris Argent. It's weird, but at the same time, it's nice and Bobby can't really think of anyone else he'd rather have with him right then, as stupid and cheesy as that sounds. Not that he's telling Chris that, of course. He still has some dignity left, thank you very much.

Chris touches his knee and Bobby looks at him and takes in the rare of sight of a small smile playing along Chris' mouth before Chris leans in and lifts his other hand to curl in Bobby's hair as he brings their mouths together. 

The kiss is soft and slow and sweet. Chris licks into Bobby's mouth and Bobby slides forward on the edge of his seat, knees bumping against Chris'. One of his hands lands on Chris' thigh and the other curls over Chris' cheek, cupping it. Chris' fingers tighten in his hair before relaxing and sliding though it. His other hand rests on Bobby's knee. 

This kiss feels different from all the other ones they've shared. There's no rush, no frantic pace hurrying them along to a desperate end. There's no roughness and fierceness that usually accompanies their kisses. It's achingly tender and gentle. 

Bobby knows he's head over heels for this man. He doesn't know if Chris feels the same, but judging by this kiss, he thinks he's got a pretty good chance. The kiss ends and they rest their foreheads against each other, breathing the other in. 

"Thank you." Chris says.

Bobby knows he means more than just this night and that kiss. He means everything that has gone on between them and Bobby smiles, leans in and kisses him again instead of answering. 

The Ferris Wheel starts moving again and, for a fleeting moment, Bobby wishes this moment would never end.


End file.
